All's Fair in Love and War
by Little Miss Hades
Summary: Like they say. 'All's fair in love and war'. A titan warrior meets her former friend during the second titan war. OC, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Everywhere people lay on the ground, sleeping mortals, wounded demigods.

You look around, but you aren't really seeing it. Maybe because you want to be anywhere but here, fighting for your lives. For the titans.

Your body is on auto-pilot, you don't really understand what you're doing. All you can tell is that you're angry. At the gods, at Camp, at life.

And secretly? At the titans.

You see a camper killing monsters left and right, she is surrounded. When she kills the last monster, she turns around to see you with your sword pointing at her.

Her eyes widened under her helmet with surprise, with hurt, with anger. You know those eyes. You used to like watching her eyes shine when she laughed at a silly joke you told, or the concentrating look in them when she tried to shoot an arrow at the targets. That was before the titans came out, before you got angry at the gods. Before everything changed.

You were thirteen when you joined the titans, scouted by a fellow unclaimed camper in the Hermes cabin. He promised that you would make the Olympians pay. You were immature, angry, and wanted power. You agreed. Now that you look back on it three years later, thirteen seems so young to make that decision.

"Avery." She whispers, so only you can hear.

You ignore her and attack, trying not to think about who your victim was. Charlotte, daughter of Apollo, your former friend. You used to be cabin mates, until she was claimed by the sun god.

You never thought that the titans would make you do this, but you know you should have expected it. The titans don't know of mercy.

She's fighting as well, using a weapon that she wasn't used to. Her bow, snapped in half, a gift from her father that she had taken care of so well, lay on the ground. Her broken arrows were nearby. She'd never got used to using a sword, and the loss of her bow was making her worse.

You disarm her, a trick you learned after joining the titans, on the Princess Andromeda, with Luke. Her sword falls down, just out of her reach. You turn, kicking her to the ground, and watch.

"Avery." Your name is breathed out, barely able to hear. She looks at you, with those pleading eyes, and you feel something hurting. You try to ignore it; just wait for it to end. She was just a camper. She meant nothing to you.

"All's fair in love and war." You whisper quietly, as if it's a chant. "All's fair in love and war." As if it's a rule you should follow. Anything was fair during war. Even if it was killing your best friend.

You raise your sword, turning your head away. You've killed so many of them, watching them die without their lives affecting you.

You bring down the sword, and she rolls. Seconds later, you're dueling again, her weapon back in her hand, her eyes shining with determination.

"Remember sitting at the campfire?" She whispers and you froze, shocked at the question asked. You shake your head and continue fighting, but she doesn't stop.

"You'd sit next to me, and we'd talk about the day, about random stuff. It seemed so important then." You slash at her and she counters, you are just trying to just stop listening. But she doesn't seem to care.

"We could be training at camp." She says. " You were always better at me, always the more experienced than me, and you were the one that would show me how to do moves, remember? It's not the same," She sighs. "It's not the same alone."

You see another demigod of the titans run forward, and you feel like screaming. It was Less, one of the highest in ranks. He starts fighting her, looking as if he had already won. You turn to leave, but you get caught by a camper, this time one you didn't know. Your weapons clanged together, and you started to duel.

He stabs at you, you dodge it. He keeps aiming the spots that would be fatal if hit, you can tell. You hear a scream to your left. With a start, you notice that Charlotte has fallen to the ground. She wasn't moving.

The titan warrior raises his sword for the kill. He brings it down on her, who was just another one of his victims.

_Clang!_

You stare at your hands. You had deflected the weapon that would've hit her. The titan warrior is staring, and so is the camper.

He slashes at you, and you scream. The camper runs her, and she shakes her head. The camper ran off as she lay on the ground, bleeding.

"Whose side are you on?" He yelled, and you just keep quiet. He slashes at your leg and you collapse to the floor.

"Whose side are you on?" He repeats, but you can't do anything. You could stab him, but he is of higher rank than you. You have to be quiet. He slashes at your chest, showing no mercy. The cut is shallow, but it burns. Blood spills down as you try to not attack.

He leaves you, leaving Manhattan because it's morning. You crawl over to her using all of your strength left. Her eyes are fluttering, and she is so close to death, if she wanted, she could go to the Underworld right away. You lie down next to her, and she smiles a small smile.

"Remember the times we would pray to the gods to get claimed?" You whisper and hold her hand in yours._ When was the last time I held someone's hand? _You think to yourself.

"I'm sorry." You whisper, grasping her hand. She nods and looks at you, straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." You whisper again, and she nods once more.

"Meet you there soon," She murmurs and she closes her eyes. Tears prick your eyes as you give her a drachma, for safe passing.

You look around. The world was black. You close your eyes.

You hope no titans allies find you here, holding hands with the enemy. You sudder to think of what they would do to your body.

But then again, 'All's fair in love and war'.

**Silent readers! Oh, pretty please, review?**


End file.
